End Times Update
The End Times Update is an update that began on September 24th 2016 when Defaultio added a new axe to his inventory; The End Times Axe. '''Following this players began to notice changes in the Bulletin Board. Over the course of several weeks the board has spelled out the words: BoardNew.PNG|THE ENDBoard.png|END BoardTimes.png|TIMES BoardARE.png|ARE BoardNEAR.png|NEAR In addition to this numerous players discovered a new area located underneath the Bridge. Initially, this area contained a tree, however shortly after people discovered it, it was removed. On '''10/23/16 users of the wiki observed Defaultio was in ROBLOX studio, and a user discovered the tree was established back into the biome, yet unobtainable. Going down into the biome is risky during the nighttime, because black fog blinds the player completely, without any light to aid them. It's recommended to go down here during the daytime. End Times Event The End Times Event is an event which caused Lumberland to enter an apocalyptic looking state. The occured on the 31st of October 2016. The event causes all the trees to lose their leaves and plays windy noises in every biome. (Some biomes have higher volume than others, this is still unexplained but may be related to solving the problem of accessing the Phantom tree). It also changed the head of the Wood R Us sign, and removed letters on the signs of all the shops. The Ferry was turned completely into rust. The End Times Tree The End Times Tree, '''also frequently referred to as Phantom Wood, is the only tree in the area. As far as anyone has been able to tell, the tree is unobtainable. It cannot be harvested. The few players who have managed to glitch into the biome with an axe and attempt to fell the tree have discovered that the tree destroys axes when chopped. In addition to this there is no known way to transport wood out of the biome, but it's believed you use the hole located on the opposite end of the biome. End Times Hole (Safari Exit) '''The End Times Hole is located in the End Times Biome. It's currently the only known exit from the biome, and was blocked in the 10/23/16 update. The hole leads to the Safari Hole, and can teleport players, loose items, and wood down into it. However, nobody is able to get down this hole since it was patched with a wooden block. End Times Bridge Connector The End Times Bridge Connector '''is a rusty connector that connects to the Bridge if the constraints break and allow it to fall into the biome. It is likely that this biome will be accessed via the bridge somehow. It is likely that this accessing this biome with the bridge a puzzle Defaultio intends for players to solve, similar to the Rukiryaxe. The End Times Axe '''The End Times Axe is a featured axe in Defaultio's inventory which is used to cut the End Times Tree, or End Times Wood. Currently, the axe is unobtainable, and very controversial on how to obtain it. This axe is obtainable during the end times event by following the same process you would to create a Rukiryaxe. Category:Events Category:Wood Category:Rare wood Category:End Times